


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Teenagers, Teenlock, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a second part with the actual porn later but idk. This is all I had time for.

John let out a soft, breathy gasp against the shell of Sherlock's ear as he felt the taller boy's long, lean fingers softly caress his perineum.

"Sherlock, hng," the smaller boy breathed while Sherlock busied himself with the other boy's body--running the fingers of his free hand up and down the taut muscle covered in golden skin and up into the fine flaxen strands of hair atop his head.

As Sherlock slipped his talented fingers around the rim of John's anus, the blond let out a shrill keen as his eyes rolled back in his sockets and his head lolled to the side. His back arched off of the bed, pushing his chest against Sherlock's, John's sensitive nipples rubbing over the taut fabric of Sherlock's school shirt and making him gasp for air with soft whimpers.

Sherlock stared at the boy beneath him, taking in every minute detail of his writhing body and flushed skin, committing it to his permanent memory banks. His wide-eyed gaze was locked on the small body beneath him, shocked at the reaction he received. As he stared, his fingers slowed to a stop and John looked up at him with dark, hooded eyes and licked his lips, plush from biting and snogging.

"More," the smaller boy whispered, his azure gaze locked with the verdigris stare of his best friend. Sherlock nodded before leaning over John's body and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
